How we ended up together
by wheniwrite
Summary: As the title says. The story is about how hate turned to friendship and then to love. But there are pranks, Steve with pink shirt, frowning Clint, two gods in love (not with each other), a big plan and there is a popular game which you play when you're drunk.


**How we ended up together**

_Maybe this wasn't the best idea_, thought Thor, seeing his brother throwing at the famous Tony Stark ice cubes from unfinished scotch. _This was not a good idea_, he sighed when Loki threw at the billionaire even the glass.

None of the Avengers have such a problem with his brother, they rather ignore him, but Tony couldn't help himself when there came a chance to offend or ridicule the God of Lies. But Loki fought back - mostly verbally, but the longer the provocation lasted, the more things flew through the air.

Thor understood why their father punished his brother just like him in the past, even approve it rather than the suffering everyone else wish to him, but he did not count with such development. Stark was always a provocative bastard with a little strange sense of humour, but in Loki's presence he was trying his best to overcome himself.

It seemed that they were competing with each other to see who will make more tricks. Like the genius was trying to humble the god. And of course, that was something the God of Lies wasn't going to intend with.

When one of Stark's encyclopaedias flew around Thor's head, he had enough. "Loki, stop-!" he boomed but he was cut off by another encyclopaedia as it sprawled on his face with loud smack. There was a tense silence when Loki and Tony nervously watched Thor's reaction before the book fell down.

The god of lightning was so disconcert that when the book fell from his face, only thing what he could manage, was quiet, "-it." Red mark on his face began to fade slowly, but the shock didn't. Tony looked at Loki at the same moment when the prankster turned on him, their eyes met, and the next moment the two of them were lying on the floor laughing. When they calmed down a little and help each other on their feet, Tony was still grinning and Loki was giggling. "I apologize for the ice ... and the glass," said the dark-haired god. "I think this one made it up to me, Princess," Stark said with a laugh, "I mean Loki," he corrected himself quickly.

They looked at Thor again, who was probably going through deep psychological trauma. "Do you think he'll stay like this?" Tony asked and waved his hand in front of the god's face. "I hope so," Laughed Loki.

* * *

"I don't believe I'm saying this, but I prefer Loki when he wanted to kill us," muttered Clint and tried to reach one of his arrows, which were stuck high up on the wall and was jumping at it as jack-in-box. It wouldn't be so terrible if on the arrow were not some of Natasha panties.

It seemed that Loki and Tony were now in a sort of truce. This would be cool, if they didn't start doing various jokes together_. Can you imagine?_ Two brilliant minds devising all sorts of pranks, which are often so hilarious that even Steve is afraid to come out of his room.

Every time you thought that something was wrong, these two probably did it. But before you had time to dodge, crouch down or run away, it was too late - the next minute your pants disappeared, coffeemaker exploded, fridge began to speak, or you find yourself naked on the roof. And believe that it wasn't as funny as it sounds.

It was getting really scary. From innocent jokes the duo moved on to the insidious traps that were so sophisticated that even Natasha had caught into them a couple times. On Bruce they not tried too much jokes, at least those which could upset him. But it seemed, the main object of their interest was poor Steve. He just stuck his nose out of the room, and things began to happen.

* * *

"It can't work," Tony laughed when the god described his plan to him. "Of course it can, we can make everything work, Anthony," said Loki. "And why should we do it anyway?" the billionaire raised an eyebrow; "We are now going to be matchmakers or what?" God chuckled, "No, it's not in the plan, but to see my brother for once is interest about something other than food or I might be nice. And besides, Rogers pulled into this could be fun. Already, we've probably embarrassed him to the end of his life, but somehow I still do not have enough," Loki smiled devilishly.

"I guess I should feel sorry for Captain, but I cannot wait to do it," Tony smiled. "We have a deal then," Loki grinned like a child. "I would never say that it will be so much fun to cooperate with the devil," Stark paid him a compliment. "But we all know that I'm much worse than the devil is," laughed god with a sparkle in his eyes, "but you, my friend, you have the advantage that you joined to the right side."

* * *

It was like the calm before the storm... and it was driving all of them crazy. Four days nothing happened - no pranks, jokes, traps, tricks - nothing. Clint had almost gone to Loki to ask him what was going on. "What do you think they're doing there?" He said, glaring at duo. "They're watching a movie, it looks devilishly," Bruce rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee. Natasha snorted and nudged Hawkey in the ribs. "Leave them alone, even if they're planning something, you won't thwart it. Now they look quite peacefully." _"Peacefully!" _cried ironically Steve, who was looking at one of his shirts - dyed pink with holes in the place where would be nipples (That was one of the last jokes).

"I agree with Natasha, maybe their actions are inappropriate, but I'm glad that my brother isn't at least trying to destroy this world anymore. And even though we may not like his friendship with Stark, it is good for him," Thor said softly as he walked into the kitchen just in jeans and with a towel around his shoulders. Captain quickly threw the pink shirt in the trash and tried to hide the blush on his face. God's presence always made him nervous, but recently the feeling became more intense and he ran away from the unknown every time.

"Thor's right. Now the two are far more annoying, but definitely less dangerous for people. And that's all that SHEILD wants from us," said Bruce gently and poured coffee to Natasha. "That's all very nice - but they still annoy me," Clint first time in their conversation looked at the others. The Widow laughed: "I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to watch with them. I want to see this movie for two months," she grabbed Bruce by the arm and dragged him into the living room.

"Whatever," Hawkey waved his arm and went to join them. In the kitchen stayed Thor with Steve. Captain America looked at God and blushed again. "I-I'll go to the others," he smiled and quickly left. "Ste-" began Thor, but the man was gone. God cursed something in his native language and slammed into the kitchen units, where he left the imprint of fist. He looked at the dimple, but then sighed and went to his room.

* * *

"You know that they're talking about us?" said Loki, and picked up a handful of popcorn. Tony smiled, he likes moments like these. Often wondered how they actually became friends, how Loki's presence becomes welcomed, and how their relationship gradually deepened. "Sure I know," he grinned and grabbed god the popcorn. "Hey!" Loki lunged after him, but Tony gave the bowl up so that Loki can't reach it. But God was not going to give up and lie down on the billionaire. For a while he was trying to reach the bowl, but then it seemed that he realized what he was doing and stopped.

Tony was pressed back against one of the armrests and Loki was leaning one hand on the couch, but half of him was lying on Tony's chest. They were looking at each other for a moment, a little scared, what they are doing, but then an impish smile spreaded over god's face. "All right, you can have it," he said, and lay down on Tony, "I want to sleep anyway." He snuggled comfortably; one hand rested on the genius belly, and closed his eyes. The man was so surprised that he couldn't even remember to do something in protest. After five minutes finally, he was able to put the popcorn on the coffee table, hugged Loki with one hand and said: "Don't expect I'll tell you what it was about."

* * *

"Hi Tony, I thought that me and Bruce could join you," Natasha smiled, "he's asleep?" Stark nodded, and she took it as a yes to both questions. The Widow sat on the other couch and rested her head on the doctor's shoulder. Bruce with corner of his eye looked at his friend as he was leaving their former enemy to roll after him. It seems that nothing can surprise me anymore, he thought, and hugged the woman beside himself around her shoulders.

A moment later Clint and Steve joined them. Neither of them commented events on the couches and sat down next to each other on the floor. The archer was glad for his colleague and doctor, but Stark with Loki made him feel slightly sick. Not that he was against gay people (moreover Stark's not gay right?), just at the thought of Tony with that bastard he felt rash all over his body. Steve on the other hand didn't want to have anything to do with the two and the knowledge that they at least gave him a little break, only assured him that will come something much worse.

The film was in half when Thor joined them too. He sat next to Steve, but didn't say a word. Tony noticed a tense between them and whispered into Loki's ear: "Wake up, Princess. This will interest you." Black haired god just grunted and pressed himself into the billionaire. Stark smiled. "You can still lie on me; I just want you to open your eyes." Loki snuggled even closer and spoke softly: "What would at this moment interest me more than you?" Tony was glad that the god wasn't looking at him - blush on his face would be visible from five miles away. But he quickly recovered himself and ran his hand along Loki's back. "Maybe your brother and our sweet Captain," he wound a single strand of black hair around his finger, "that sexual tension could be cut by knife." God of lies smiled. "That between _us_ or them?" he said. Tony gulped, but continued wrapping black curls on his fingers. They were like the softest silk.

"Cat got your tongue, Anthony?" God smiled again. It was nice - just lie down and let someone to care. Feel that someone loves you, that your presence is welcome, and that you can trust the others. "No, I just find it unnecessary to answer the question," Tony again put his hand on his back. Slowly he ran his fingertips from the shoulder blades to the edge of Loki's trousers. What would it be like if he didn't have a shirt? It occurred to him, but the idea was quickly chase away. He doesn't think like that, he can't think like that.

The black haired god smiled to himself and closed his eyes again. It seems that Thor and Rogers wouldn't at least need their "help" (maybe just a little joke, something totally innocent). Loki took a deep breath of Tony's scent and concentrated on the pleasant touch. What would it be like if he and Anthony were more than friends? But that will probably never happen. Tony Stark is still famous playboy, what would he do with a God who tried to take over the world and has daddy issue? Loki sighed, and just for a moment he dared himself to curse the _damn_ shirt.

* * *

That Clint sits back to something or someone doesn't always mean that he doesn't know what is going on behind him. And that Stark's giant mirror on the opposite wall made things very easy. Not that Hawkey was spying, although he had it in the profession, but he never practiced his skills on his friends. But when you see someone's reflection in the mirror over the half wall, you just look few times. And what Clint saw he didn't like it even a little bit. They were planning something, he knew it, and they acted at it as teenagers. Get yourself a room, he wanted to shout every time Loki snuggled to Tony (archer didn't believe until now that he would use the words _snuggle_ and _Loki _in the same sentence), or when Stark was wrapping again and again god's hair on his finger. They were so incredibly sweet that Clint got a toothache.

Hawkey, however, wasn't the only one who noticed the pair. Thor smiled to himself, but he was jealous at his brother at the same time. Stark wasn't pushing him away, or running from him. Loki probably doesn't realize how lucky he is. And if their friendship turns into something deeper, Thor will be the last one to defend them. God of Thunder looked in the mirror - he saw his brother and the man who made him happy. Doctor with Natasha in a loving embrace, forever frowning Clint and the man he admired for his courage and loved for his good heart.

Steve sat next to him, but still watched a safe distance. Like Thor's touch could burn him, as if he was disgusting to Capitan. It hurts. Thor has always had the heart of a warrior, but he was not afraid to show his feelings. He couldn't hide it from himself, as Loki does. If he was hurt, the wound healed slowly and remained some scars. Scars on the soul as people say. People also say that time will heal the wounds - about that Thor was not so sure. A lot of his old wounds were still pulsing with pain, and Steve just rub salt into the fresh one.

Bruce Banner was sitting comfortably in a leather couch and thinking about his team. About his friends. Word led to another and now he was dating Natasha - he was experiencing the most beautiful and happiest days of his life. From the beginning, of course, he was afraid of "the other guy", but as it turned out, Hulk really likes Natasha and wouldn't let something happen to her. In the battle he was protecting her and tried to be very careful in her presence. She was also the only one who was able to calm him down and who was more or less listening to. One time he wanted to hug her, but he stopped just right in front of her with a sad and uncertain expression. Natasha smiled and let herself to be pulled into careful embrace. He loved her, he knew it. He just hasn't found the right moment to say it.

He sighed and stroked her shoulder. She looked at him, but he just smiled and kissed her briefly. When he looked in the mirror, as probably did everybody he had to smile again. Did Tony notice the mirror? Probably yes, but he wasn't obviously interested. They looked so satisfied, happy. According to Bruce these two belonged together - they were so similar and yet very different. Their opinions were differed, but they were thinking the same. The methods were different, but the conclusion authentic. If this would last, it will be the best thing that ever happened to them. Otherwise, Bruce relied on Hulk.

* * *

"Give it back!" laughed Tony. "Say please," Loki smirked and slowly began to walk around the table. "Never!" Stark said proudly and threw himself at hovering screwdriver. It just flew a bit higher. "Loki, stop it." God smiled and let the thing Tony wanted to fall lower. But as soon as the genius reached for it, it quickly flew back to the ceiling. Normally Loki didn't mind sitting in the lab and quietly watch Stark working, but today he wasn't in the mood - he wanted to have some fun. Besides, he didn't like that Anthony wasn't paying attention to him.

"Oh, come on," the billionaire was getting desperate. He was chasing after the damned screwdriver for fifteen minutes. "Loki give it to me or I swear I will not talk to you all day!" he got angry. God of lies blinked with surprise at him, and then let the screwdriver fall. "That would not be a big change," he said almost hurt, and without another word he left the lab. Tony was looking confused at the door. What the hell just happened? Why Loki is doing this? He sighed and went back to work. It must be done; he can speak with moody god later.

Loki was walking around his room like a caged lion. What does he think? That he's the centre of the universe and everything turns around him? Selfish, rude, egoistic, arrogant, cocky bastard. Trickster stopped walking. Why should I care about him? He thought. He's a God of lies and Anthony is just an ordinary, worthless mortal. Why should he care if he notices him, or if he likes him? It does not matter; he was trying to convince his own mind. But knowing that, of all people, he's lying to himself the most.

"Loki?" Came the knock. Tony stood behind the door and, God knows why, he was nervous. Nothing - no answer. "Loki, let me in. I want to talk to you. I... I want to apologize," he said quietly, hoping that the man behind the door will answer. He did. "Say please," came the quiet reply. Tony smiled, even if it's the end of the world, Loki will stay the same. "Please, Lo?" he used the nickname. The door opened and he stepped inside. His beloved god was sitting on the bed, hugging pillow, frowning. He looked like a six-year old. "What do you want, Anthony?" He asked offended. "Like I said, I came to apologize," Tony smiled and sat on the bed next to him, but stayed quiet.

"You don't do this often, do you?" Said Loki and put the pillow behind him. "No," Iron man smirked, "not often. But you're worth it." Loki's cheeks turned pink. "Oh, and what is so special about me, Mr. Stark?" his eyes glittered. Tony looked at him and smiled in a way that God hasn't seen before. In the Billionaire's eyes was something special, warm, but Loki couldn't point his finger on it. "Everything," Tony whispered and touched god's face. Slowly ran over his chin and then slid to the neck where he gripped between his fingers a strand of black hair and wound it on his finger. Loki forgot how to breathe.

"The way you talk. How are you laughing, how your eyes are shining when I'm making fun of Thor. The way you smile, when you think that I can't see you. How are you unpredictable. The way how are you fowning, if you don't like something. As you walk, how you eat or when you fall asleep next to me. All this, Loki. This all is special about you. And I could sit here for hours and keep continue to say what I like about you until you died of boredom. But I don't want to. I ..." Tony paused. He said more than he wanted, more than he should - damn! He couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What do you want, Anthony?" He felt a cold breath on his face and shuddered. Don't do this to me, Loki. He let go the lock of hair and turned away. There was so little before he'll lose control. "Loki, don't-." Then two slender fingers lifted his chin. Loki's eyes were shining like never before. "What if I want the same?" He whispered. Tony's heart had stopped for a moment when god started to lean closer. I'm dreaming, right? He thought. But the next moment he stopped thinking. When Loki's lips touched his, rainbow exploded before his eyes and the whole world shrunk to this moment. His head tangled and he, for the first time in his life, had feeling that he can fly just from that one kiss. He pulled Loki closer and had to smile when quiet moan escaped from god's mouth. If he's dreaming, he doesn't want to wake up.

* * *

"Sir, you have a guest," said a mechanical voice. Before Tony could ask Jarvis who is it, two arms embraced him from behind. He turned in the embrace and looked into the emerald eyes. "Hi," he smiled and pressed a small kiss to the corner of god's mouth. Loki closed his eyes and sighed. "Is everything all right?" Asked the genius with worry. Trickster pulled him closer and leaned his forehead against his. "Everything is perfect, Anthony," he whispered and sighed again. "So why do you sigh?" Chuckled Tony stood on tiptoe and kissed him into hair. "I'm happy," said Loki and laced their fingers together. Billionaire looked at their hands, and one corner of his mouth lifted. "Me, too."

For a moment they just stood there and let each other think peacefully. Suddenly, Tony began to smile, and how his smile began to grow, Loki slowly started to realize what he's probably thinking about. "Loki? Are you in the mood for some wickedness? "Grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What wickedness do you mean exactly?" He smiled a little, even if he knew where Tony was going with it. "Just a tiny one, absolutely innocent wickedness," genius still didn't want to say anything. "Does this have something to do with Captain Rogers?" And smiled again when Anthony ran his fingers over his chest. "Maybe," said the billionaire. "And with my bro- Thor?" Loki corrected quickly. Tony ignored the slip of the tongue. "Maybe ..." he said again, "do you remember the plan that you told me recently?" he asked. "Like it was yesterday, Anthony," said the black-haired god and put his hands around billionaire's neck. "Perfect," Iron man grinned and kissed him.

* * *

Thor noticed that something was wrong. Since then, when everyone watched the movie together, when he realized that he is envy of his brother happiness, something changed. Steve started to behave differently. To Thor he seemed more confused than ever. Although he didn't run out of the room in which the god of thunder came, but he never look at him or quickly looked away. He was distracted and often didn't know what to say. This wasn't normal; this isn't how his Steve acts normally. He always knew what to say to calm the others and added them courage. Now it seems that he lost this ability. But he acted so all the time, or only in his presence? Thor had no idea what was going on with Steve and he was unhappy.

Fortunately, there were still Tony and Loki, who one hundred percent assured distraction. Their mood has returned to normal, and they happily continued doing wicked jokes. If you're eager for something other than self-pity, it was enough to stand in the middle of the room - something always happened. And Thor just wanted nothing else. He wanted to think of something else, not about Steve, at least for five minutes. But he was not suicide, so instead of standing and waiting until the fridge falls, his hair changes colour or a disappear of his clothes he decided to speak with the two.

"Brother? Are you alone? "Thor knocked on Loki's door, hoping that he'll invite him in. Behind the door were heard two bangs, then quiet laugh, a few curses and then the door finally opened. Tony Stark stood there with Loki wrapped around his leg. Hard to say what Thor thought at that moment. "Is something wrong?" Said Loki and pushed Stark away. "Well, yes," said Thor and started to study the carpet. "I'll guess. It has something to do with our sweet Captain, am I right?" Said the genius from his place on the bed. Thor nodded. His brother sighed and invited him in.

"So, problems in paradise?" Tony grinned and winked at him, but quickly calmed down when God of lies quite painfully nudged him in the ribs. "What exactly is it, Thor? And for Odin, don't say he's acting weird," Loki smirked and laid into billionaire's lap. God of thunder wasn't surprised - it was obvious that these two simply belong together. "I'm not really sure. He seems to me much more confused than before. He does not look at me, and when he does, he's looking behind my shoulder. He used to be avoiding me, but now it seems as if he forced to remain in my presence against his own will. I do not know what to think," Thor wondered aloud.

"First, it's clear that he is confused, because he's obviously attracted to you. This is new to him, at the time he lived, guys were just dating women, nothing else existed, and it was forbidden. The fact that gays and lesbians are getting married today must confuse him even more. Second - that he's not looking at you, it is easy to explain. What do you think when you come into the living room half naked and laid on the couch? Probably he has to hold himself not to drool. Because your chest is absolutely a work of art. If I didn't have my hands full of Loki, I'd drool too. And third - at first he was probably avoiding you because he was afraid of his feelings. Now he's trying to overcome it and stay with you in the same room, even though you're not exactly helping him, and probably he's so nervous that he would prefer run away again. But he is trying - because of you."

Stark calmly explained Steve's behaviour and didn't even blink. As if they were talking about the weather. Even after acknowledging that he would drool over Thor's chest, he didn't moved a muscle on his face. Only sometimes shot a glance at Loki, to make sure that his speech won't cause him serious problems. But the god just smiled and listened to the opinion of his beloved genius. He had no reason to interrupt or somehow repaired. Tony said everything clearly and briefly. What else he can say?

"Anthony is right. Captain Rogers is probably in love with you, Thor. Are you really so surprised by his behaviour? You know how women in love act ... and men," teased Loki the blond god. He knew all about his romantic escapades and never forgot to remind him. Thor grunted something in Old Norse, due to what the Trickster laughed. Tony stroked him on the back and just watched Thor trying to cope with new information. He made a note: ask Loki on the sexual life of his brother. Although this could be a tricky topic, he wanted to know the details.

Thor was frowning thoughtfully. Steve is in love with him? What fool would say this? But Stark and Loki are not fools. And why would they try to trick him about Steve's feelings? They are not so cruel. Not anymore ... He knows how people behave when they are in love, of course he does. He himself had been for couple times in love, so he knew what it means. And perhaps because of what he feels for Steve he was blind and didn't notice those slight hints. What a fool I am to not see what is happening right before my eyes? He lifted his head and smiled at the couple sitting on the bed. They are right. The question remains: what will he do with it?

* * *

As soon as Thor was gone, Loki and Tony started to laugh. They laughed long and loud. When they calmed down, they were lying side by side on the bed with a silly grin on their faces. Then Loki rolled lazily on Tony and kissed him. But the genius wasn't satisfied, so he changed their position and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily, and their eyes were dark with lust. "I think our plan just begun," Tony smiled and started to devote god's neck. "Yes, but we will pay our attention to it later," smirked Loki and again got Anthony under him.

After two hours they were lying on the bed tired, sweaty and totally satisfied. Loki snuggled to his lover and closed his eyes. "I take it that we'll deal with those two in the morning," said Tony and hugged God of lies around his shoulders. He couldn't be happier. Loki was everything he was looking for, what he ever wanted. "If you have the energy and mood, you can feel free to start without me," yawned black haired god and put his hand on Tony's arc reactor. He loved the feeling when it quietly vibrates under his fingers. He was touching Anthony's second heart - at that moment he felt that he was the closest to him. "I think I can stand it until morning," billionaire kissed him into the hair and closed his eyes too. He didn't mind that Loki is touching the arc reactor. He believed him enough that he would calmly ripped it from his chest, if Loki wanted him to.

* * *

Next day they woke up in a hug. Tony was up first, and, as was his habit now, was looking at Loki, until he woke up too. For a moment, nothing happened, god chest were lifting and falling in regular rhythm, but then he began to fidget a bit and then finally opened his eyes. "Anthony," he smiled. Genius leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. "Good morning," he smiled, too, and started to draw circles on Loki's back with his finger. "What time is it?" He yawned and Tony would give anything for his photo at this moment. "I don't know, Jarvis, what time is it?" _"It's 7:16, sir,"_ said a low voice with a British accent. "Shower?" Tony winked at the god of lies. He nodded and slowly got out of bed. Billionaire for a moment forgot how to breathe. They slept together a few times, but every time he saw Loki naked, he must hold himself, so they won't end in the bed again.

"Are you coming?" Loki laughed and walked into the bathroom. He didn't know what was happening with him. Perhaps he was in love, just like his brother. At the thought his heart leaped with joy. How long he didn't loved. And did he really ever love? He didn't know. But this mortal, this man meant more to him than his own life and if he must remain on the Earth until the end of time, so be it. However, he would find a way to spend the eternity with Anthony.

After the second round in the shower they decided to concentrate fully on their plan, which they gladly forgotten yesterday. But they couldn't wait anymore. Time was running and the gap between the Captain and Thor was already wide enough. And what was the plan? It was nothing breathtaking, they just wanted to use a bit of magic and logic to put these two losers together. Neither of them hopes that Steve would make the first step. So they decided to stop Thor, because if he'll make the first step, they might give up on it straight away - he was like an elephant in the porcelain. But how put these two together? They must be smart. Thank God that love is blind; otherwise they would be both already in Valhalla.

* * *

**Step number one: trip where you can.** This step was simple and Tony and Loki had a lot of fun with it. They had only to wait until Thor with Rogers were in one room and close enough to each other. Then Loki just snapped his fingers - Steve's legs get tangled and in nine cases of ten he ended up in god's strong arms. They couldn't get enough of it, they threw with the Captain, like a rag doll and he always fell into Thor's arms. With a few exceptions, but it didn't matter, because the god of thunder every time picked him up.

**Step number two:** **you shall not pass.** So this was perhaps even more fun. Instead of falling now Steve ended up with his nose buried in the middle of Thor's chest and our pranksters half-dead on the floor laughing. They didn't have to even try. As the two men tried to quickly get out of the cramped space, they were not paying attention and keep bumping into each other. Often, they wanted to avoid the other, but both at the same time went the same direction. Thus ran into each other several times, and Steve couldn't be redder.

**Step number three: after training.** There was nothing easier than to direct both into the living room when they finished their exercises and were walking shirtless around the place. When they saw each other, they nearly broke apart to be somewhere else quickly. But those views, these blushes and inconspicuous coughing was worth it. It was clear that they really wanted to have it off. It's hard to say what was stopping them from doing it.

**Step number four: give everything into it.** As it seemed the two were absolutely hopeless. What to do? They had to move to heavier calibre. And the best way to find out that someone likes you? Using the popular game spin-the-bottle! But there was a catch in it. This Steve's bloody serums was stopping him from getting drunk and play this game when you're sober, that's not it. So Tony took into his head that he'll invent alcohol, after which the famous Captain America will be so drunk as Tony was at the Christmas party two years ago - the only thing he could remember was that someone gave him a blowjob in the toilets. In the morning he found out that the someone was Loki.

* * *

"Jarvis, how are we doing?" Tony smiled and poured something from a little bottle into a bowl with a dark brown solution. _"Alcohol in beverage increased by ninety percent. Success of the project one hundred percent. Congratulations, sir."_ Said AI. Tony took the bowl and poured its contents into the bottle, which contained twenty years old scotch. When the scotch changed colour from golden brown to dark red-brown, over his face spread a smile of satisfaction. "Perfect!"

When he came out of the lab, Loki was waiting for him in the room. "It is done?" he said. Tony just smiled and threw him on the bed. Trickster laughed and pulled him into kiss. When they separated from each other, they were smiling. "Do you think we could make it tonight?" said genius and hide his face in the crook of Loki's neck. "I think if we could make it today, we will have time to ourselves. And there is nothing else I wish for," whispered Loki and tangled his long fingers into Tony's curly hair. "Did you miss me?" he kissed him on the neck. "You were in that damn lab for two days!" Loki shouted angrily. "That isn't answer for my question," grinned the billionaire and slid his tongue to god's collarbone.

"I wanted you here. The bed was... _empty,"_ sighed god, but then gasped when Anthony bit him in a place where the jugular should be. He loved it, loved the way this human could surprise him. He loved him. "I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed the wounded place, "It won't happen again." He loved it, loved the feeling when Loki under him was panting with pleasure and was begging for more. He loved him.

* * *

"Jarvis, dear, where are the others?" Tony asked as he walked with his lover into the living room. _"As it seems Miss Romanoff is with Dr. Bruce in the laboratory. Agent Barton is in his room. Captain Rogers is in the training room and Mr. Odinson is sitting on the roof, sir," _answered a quiet voice with a British accent. "Great. Could you call Pepper and ask her to come? When she arrives, call the others," asked genius and sat on the couch. Loki sat down beside him. _"Does visit of Miss Potts has some special purpose?"_ Said Jarvis. "No, just tell her that we cannot miss her here," Tony smiled to himself. She will kill him, surely kill him. _"As you wish, sir."_

In about twenty minutes Pepper arrived. She looked annoyed. "Tony, what the hell is going on?" She spat at him as soon as the elevator doors opened. Then she smiled at Loki. "Miss Potts, always a pleasure to see you," he returned her smile. "What miss? Call me Pepper, like everyone, Loki," she waved her hand. "Very well, then," said god. He liked this woman. Although not as much as Natasha, but certainly admired her for her patience. Her attention was again returned to her boss. "Why did you call me? Do you want to make coffee? Or do you have a stupid problem that you're not able to resolve without me?" she was glaring at Tony with her arms crossed.

Tony Stark laughed. "Nothing like that, Pep. I just thought that you could make a free evening. Here with us, "he smiled and patted the space beside him. "You gotta be kidding. _Free evening!_ I don't even remember the last time I had a free evening. And it's all your fault!" she pointed her finger at him, but went to sit down. "I know and I apologize to you for it. But now I'm asking you, would you stay here with us tonight?" Genius smiled. "And what's so special about tonight?" Woman raised her eyebrow. "Anthony managed to invent a drink, which according to him will have a certain effect on Captain Rogers," said Loki, handing her a cup of coffee. _"A certain effect?_ What effect?" Pepper didn't seem convinced. "He wants to get him drunk," the god of lies sneered and sipped his tea.

The woman laughed. "You were the last two days dealing with alcohol? If this doesn't remind me of the old Tony," she smiled, "And may I ask why you want to familiarize poor Steve with a hangover?" And so the billionaire started to explain. He has no secrets from her - well, almost none. When he finished, she stared at them a moment, then laughed and said: "Thor and Steve? Well, this is gonna be fun. "And in that moment the elevator door opened again and all the Avengers went inside.

* * *

After two hours they were all completely drunk. Even Tony couldn't remember being _this_ drunk enough to not be able to put together a full sentence. Perhaps it was time to move on to **Step number five: spin-the-bottle!** When he managed to say his idea out loud all began to laugh, but Natasha took the empty bottle from somewhere and put it in the middle. The order was like this: Tony sat beside Pepper, next to her was Bruce, Thor beside him, beside him Natasha, then Loki, Clint and finally Steve. Well, this will be interesting. But there was no time to think about the consequences. Tony spun the bottle and it showed the throat at Natasha. Genius first look at Bruce, but it didn't seem to bother him. Natasha smiled and leaned closer; Tony took a deep breath, and kissed her. She tasted like scotch and strawberries.

When the bottle was spun by Natasha, it ended up on Pepper. Of course, everyone started to laugh, but Natasha didn't bother with it and pulled the blonde woman to her. Pepper began to giggle, but then left Natasha kiss her. It seemed that their little exchange of saliva most interested Clint. Pepper spun the bottle and it pointed to Bruce. Bruce then had to kiss Clint, Clint Loki. God of lies spun the bottle and it pointed at the Captain. Tony swallowed loudly. Loki slowly came closer to Steve and sat in his lap. It seemed that Steve was so drunk that he probably had no idea what was going on. Loki licked his lips and leaned down to his. The kiss was long and Tony had to hold himself not to tear them apart and dragged his lover in the bedroom. They were so... _hot._

A quiet moan escaped Steve's mouth and he pulled Loki closer. God of lies smiled and bit his lower lip. Tony frowned. And he was not the only one who stopped to enjoy this. Thor was clenching his jaw and glaring at his brother. He didn't want Loki to touch Steve. These moans, that look, _the kisses_ - they did not belong to his brother. When it seemed that these two wouldn't separate from each other, Tony took Loki's arm and perhaps a little too violently tore him from the Captain. The god and the soldier had eyes full of desire, but they recovered and returned to their places. Steve took the bottle and spun it. It was spinning until it ended at Pepper. She started to giggle again, but let him kiss her. And Steve must do his best, because when they pulled apart, Pepper was breathing heavily and her cheeks were as red as Thor's hood.

It went on for a moment like that and Tony felt that the damn bottle probably never shows up on Thor with Steve. Then he got an idea. He leaned over to Loki, God knows how he got to a place beside him, and whispered in his ear: "Can you help a little with the bottle? I would like to see our sweet Captain with his tongue in Thor's mouth, whether we can go to bed." Loki shuddered when Anthony licked his ear. By go to bed, he didn't think to go to sleep. He nodded, and when the bottle got back into Steve's hands, he snapped his fingers. Why didn't Tony think about it before? Bottle twice turned and finally pointed at Thor.

Everyone in the room held their breath. Waiting for this all evening. Steve raised his head and looked at the god of thunder, who could barely control himself. Captain America slowly crawled on all fours to Thor and then knelt in front of him. For a moment they were just looking at each other before Steve leaned forward and melted their lips together. Everyone watched with open mouth. Once Rogers's lips touched Thor's, God made a strange growl that was almost animal. He grabbed Steve's ass and pulled him into his lap. Then put his other hand on his back to keep balance. Steve moaned and tangled his fingers in blonde hair. He pressed himself closer and brushed his lap of god's. There was another growl and suddenly the famous Captain was pressed to the floor.

Neither of them didn't mind that six other people were watching them. Steve cried out and wrapped his legs around Thor. Tony smiled to himself. _Success!_ He took Loki's hand and brought him on his feet. He would like to watch the show, but he was too horny himself. In addition, he can always ask Jarvis for a video. "I think we should leave these two alone," he told the others, and they began to slowly (and reluctantly) getting up from the ground. Natasha and Bruce went to the elevator, Clint was supporting Pepper - they were laughing. Tony looked at Loki, who hugged him around the waist and on his face was the sexiest grin Tony had ever seen.

Well, this sure will be a hot night.


End file.
